4am
by moonchild310
Summary: Sitting here feelin kinda crazy, but not just any crazy. It's the kind you feel, when you love somebody... Who knew that my heart could have a bruise? You see this scar here on my chest? I'm hurting and he don't even care.


AUTHORS NOTE: I know I have a few stories that need updates but ive a bit of writers block concerning them this isba one shot unless therebare anyn people who have an interest in seeing this story progress DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailormoon or the song which is 4am sung by melanie fiona-

Fairy-tales do exsist I should know I used to live one, but that was a long time ago, when my prince charming worshipped the ground I walked on, and I had loyal friends who would never do me wrong. That was a long time ago before my prince turned into the stranger I sleep next to every night. In all reality I can't really recall the moment our love seemingly went from a roaring blaze to a dwindling of ambers on their last breath.

I think it started my freshman year in college when I was accepted into Julliard School of Performing Arts. I didn't tell any of my friends or family or boyfriend I was applying. I don't think anyone even knew I was applying for any colleges, so content in the fact that I would marry my older doctor boyfriend. " Serena music is a hobby not a career" my father always said. "Darien wants to marry you, why do you need to go to school?" My mother would reiterate. I wasn't enough to know their only daughter was accepted into one of the worlds most prestigious schools on the planet, no they wanted me to be a house wife. My friends stood by me as well as they could have given the circumstances of not knowing what I was planning, and well Darien while not as excited for me as I thought he would be was my rock.

You see the only thing I was ever good at was music I've loved it since I was a small child, my parents are the ones who at an early age took me to be classically trained in piano and the violin. I took it upon myself to learn how to play the guitar. I loved to play and sing. I feel it free me from the chains of normalcy and in return gives me a moment of time where I am more than me, more than my surroundings.

Freshman year alot of things happened for me I met new friends with my passion for music moved into the school dorms, and Darien got a promotion at the hospital we spent as much time as we could with each other and I felt our love continue to grow and get stronger. My junior year he asked me to move in with him, and I couldn't have been more happy. Everything I ever wanted was in one place, the love of my life who was making a name for himself in the world of medicine, and my music I found some people I geld with and we formed a band with me as lead singer and guitarist, everything was looking up for me at that moment.

I've been talking about the past for a long time, lets get to more current events. My relationship with Darien has been going strong for... well maybe not strong lets just say going for the past 9 years, are we married yet? Nope. Engaged? Not even. Shacking up is what my mother calls it. And I guess thats what it is but right now we're going to get into the real story.

February 14th 2012

He's late. Which normally isn't an issue except today is Valentines day and we made plans. We have never missed a Valentines day together in the 9 years we've been together I look at the clock above our fire place. The hands pointed to 10:30. I looked to the beautifully set table glowing candles set on and around the room. Rose pettles leading from the front door to the dining room table onto the bedroom scattered on the bed. 30 more minutes I'll wait 30 more minutes I thought to myself. 30 minutes turned into an hour, and before I knew it, it was 4am.

I grabbed the bottle of champagne and a glass, blowing out all the candles on my way to our room. I pour myself a glass as I sit on my side of the bed, my note book catches my eyes, and as I continue to drown myself in the bottle of champagne I pick up the note book and thumb thru songs I had written and were composing. Tear welled in my eyes, most of my songs were written with him in mind all happy love songs.

I picked up my pen, another song would be dedicated to him this one a little different than the previous. I could hardly see the words I was writing thru my tears, but they flowed onto the paper. It got to a point I couldn't write anymore, and I passed out from exhaustion and intoxication.

A blinding light shined in my eyes waking me from my dreamless sleep, as I rolled onto my side I saw hair the color of a crows wing and as soft as silk attached to it a hansom chiseled face, eye lids hiding a set of piercing midnight blue eyes. I reached my hand out to brush a stray hair from his face, and drew my hand back at the last second. I turned around to see my alarm clock 9:30am. Only 5 hours of sleep.

I get out of bed to start my mourning routine, after I finished dressing I was sitting at the bar in our kitchen with a cup of coffee and the entertainment section of the news paper when I saw the main article NEW YORK CITIES MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR DARIEN CHIBA SEEN ENTERING POPULAR GENTLEMANS CLUB. All the pain and embarrassment of being stood up last night flooded me again. Then I heard our bedroom door open and shut I turnes the paper over as he greeted me.

"Morning baby, im sorry I missed our dinner. I had a... important meeting" he faltered in his statement as he came to my side to give me a kiss I turned my head the last second so he would kiss my cheek.

"It's ok its not like you missed Valentines day or anything" I threw sarcastically at him as I walked to the room to collect my guitar, notebook, and sheet music. He followed me into the room.

"Sere baby im sorry I just got caught up at the hospital, with patients you know how it is" the lies just flowed from his beautiful mouth, and I don't know why I didn't call him on his bull but I didn't.

I didn't say anymore I just continued to collect the things I needed for the day.

"baby let me make it up to you tonight" his midnight eyes pleaded.

"Can't I have a show at the House of Blues, tonight." I replied

"How about I come to the show, then we can grab a bite to eat after." He retorted.

"Whatever Darien show begins at 7, I'll have a table reserved for you" I stated as I reached the front door, I turned around to see him standing by the kitchen bar, he reached for the newspaper as he turned it over I walked out of our home.

-House of Blues -

"Your up in less than 3" a short stage hand said to me

"Thanks we'll be ready" the rest of my band stood behind me we've waited to play here for almost 3 years it was our time. I watched as the house MC walked on the stage to introduce us.

"Ladies and gentleman our next act coming to the stage is Black Rose"

I grabbed the microphone that was placed center stage. "Hello New York" cheers from loyal fans rang thru the building. "We're Black Rose and I know your gonna love the set we've put together for you guys" we played three of our fans favorite songs and before we got to our fourth song I looked to the crowd trying to find one face in particular. Midnight blue crashed with baby blue eyes. I cut contact with him as I took to talk with the audience again,

"Ohhh my god I love this crowd" they screamed again. "I'm not gonna lie I wrote this song last night and its about someone in this room" awwwws were heard coming from crowd, I laughed "It's not your typical love song, but its the last one I'll be writing for him" I turned around to que my band.

Sitting here feelin kinda crazy, but not just any cra-zayyy.. It's the kind you feel, when you love somebody & I dont doubt my baby is callin somebody else baby & I cant sit still... look how gone it got me...

Who knew that my heart could have a bruise? You see this scar here on my chest? I'm hurting and he don't even care.

It's 4 am and my lover won't answer. He's probaly somewhere with a dancer, sipping champagne while I'm in his bed. It's 4 am and I think I might lose it. This muthafucka thinkin I'm stupid... He must of bumped his head. Don't he know it's 4 am.

Standing here and I'm gettin heated, pour me up a drink I swear I need it. I think I'm abo-out, bout to hurt somebody, I swear this man is begging me to leave him. Getting sick of being so mistreated. Another night without, without his arms around me.

Who knew that my heart could ever bruise? You see this scar here on my chest? I'm hurting and he dont even care.

It's 4 am and my lover won't answer. He's probably somewhere with a dancer, sipping champagne while I'm in his bed. It's 4 am and I think I might loose it, this muthafucka thinkin I'm stupid. He musta bumped his head. Don't he know it's 4 am

I don't deserve this life I'd make the perfect wife But I know loves a sacrifice But who's gonna sacrifice for, me & give me all their time and...

Who knew that my heart could have a bruise? You see this scar here on my chest? I'm hurting and he don't even care.

It's 4 am and my lover won't answer. He's probaly somewhere with a dancer, sipping champagne while I'm in his bed. It's 4 am and I think I might loose it. This muthafucka thinkin I'm stupid... He must of bumped his head. Don't he know it's 4 am

Sitting here feelin kinda crazy, but not just any cra-zayyy.. It's the kind you feel, when you love somebody


End file.
